The Nickname Wars
The Nickname Wars, also known as The Clone Wars, (awesome Star Wars show by the way) are a series of conflicts/wars that were caused by nicknames. ________________________________________________________________________________ The first nickname conflict was the Arrow War. Arrow was a well-known SAMBer, but an account appeared that called themself ArrowW. Both Arrows refused to share the nickname, which caused conflict throughout the SAMB, as this had never happened before. Eventually, ArrowW vanished without reason, leaving Arrow with the nickname. (More details on this would be appreciated.) _____________________________________________________________________________ The second nickname disagreement was about the name Samurai. Following the IR-SAMB War, many SAMBers calling themselves "Samurai" started popping up. When the SAMBers asked them to stop, they were ignored. Each of the false Samurais sported the same username; Tsunamininja (And then followed by a random number) The username "Tsunamininga" was mainly credited Samurai, (The original) who also wore the username. After a period of asking the multiple Samurais to change nicknames and being turned down, the SAMBers got more panicked and upset. Finally one of the false Samurais revealed that each of the "Samurai Gang" were in fact, all the same person. He/She said that they were a older SAMBer that had stood by and watched the IR-SAMB Conflict play out. However, sympathetic to the IRMBer's plight, they set out to prove a point. The main core of the IR-SAMB war was centered around the IRMB's unoffical rules. Many SAMBers were upset that they were being asked to follow a set of unofficial rules, therefore went about to do the opposite of what they were being asked. Numerous stated that "the SAMB does have any rules" thus it was unfair that they should be forced to follow MBers rules on other Scholastic Message Boards. The unknown SAMBer had proven by taking Samurai's (A SAMBer key in the IR-SA war) nickname that the SAMB did in fact have unstated rules. You can't just take another SAMBer's nickname, especially without their permission. After this post, the SAMB has never seen any of the false Samurai identities again. We still don't know who this SAMBer was, although there have been many speculations. ________________________________________________________________________________ A long time after the Samurai conflict, the third(and possibly worst) nickname war happened. One day, an account called Catwind444(dubbed Windy by Clockwork and Fakey/FakeyMcgee by Pegasus) arrived on the SAMB. She decided her nickname would be Catspirit. Her reasoning for this was that her "...brilliant mind made it up!" The issue with this was that there was already a CatSpirit. Windy didn't want to share the nickname with CatSpirit I, and demanded that she change it. When Windy/Catspirit II was met with negativity, she claimed that, contrary to her initial claim, her parents called her that, before they were killed in a car crash. SAMBer Tree decided to hold a trial to decide who would get the nickname. Jasper and Happy were CatSpirit I' s lawyers, while Sofi(who claimed she regretted it later) was Catspirit II' s lawyer. CatSpirit I won the trial, but Windy refused to change it anyway. What earned the most anger from SAMBers was when Windy made a post impersonating CatSpirit at the Haylo(or possibly Randomal) ship wedding. People were angry because that took it too far. The fact that Windy actually pretended to be someone else caused extreme anger and annoyance from SAMBers. After more arguments, Catwind444 posted, claiming she was the older sister of the girl who posted before. Catwind444 claimed she had been on vacation in Russia. Her little sister, Leslie, hacked into her account(being an eight-year-old? tech genius) and was the one causing drama. Everything was fine, but a few days later Catwind444 posted, claiming it was all a lie. This sent the SAMB into chaos once again. Later, Windy claimed she had split-personality-disorder, and that was causing her to act ike that. Eventually, CatSpirit I gave the nickname to Windy and went by Elektra. Windy gloated, but it was relatively quiet for about a week. Then the original CatSpirit admitted to being Windy all along. This revelation was met with shock and betrayal. The SAMB was thrown into chaos for weeks afterwards. CatSpirit has given various reasons as to why she did it, but she hasn't given an official reasoning. A few hated her after the events, but most of the SAMB has forgiven her. ________________________________________________________________________________ The rest of the Clone Wars took place during or shortly after the CatSpirit War. The most well-known of this cluster of conflicts is the Tempest Conflict. The Tempest Conflict was when a user named CloudyAcrobatics arrived on the forums, claiming the nickname Tempest, even though there was already a Tempest. Due to the fact that the CSW was ongoing at the time, SAMBers were reasonably annoyed and paranoid. People quickly tried shutting down Tempest II(Also known as Cloudy), but that seemed to only fuel her. Cloudy claimed that she was the daughter of the "president" and should therefore have power over the SAMB and Tempest. Happy created a trial similar to what Tree created for CatSpirit and Windy, but it never finished. Cloudy didn't post again for a while. The reasoning was originally that she must have been permabanned. Later, this theory was debunked when Cloudy' s half-brother, Beast, came on and explained that she had been banned from the computer due to her actions. He also confirmed that Cloudy was the daughter of Canada's prime minister(though there is obviously no real proof as of yet- the only confirmation is through Tempest, who met them both in real life.). Since then, Beast and Cloudy have rarely posted, but Cloudy apologized and moved on. She goes by Cloud, though she will always be remembered as Cloudy. ________________________________________________________________________________ The rest of the nickname wars were mostly limited to a new SAMBer arriving and wanting the nickname of an older MBer, or a troll looking to stir up trouble. These included Seeker, Ruby, Flash, Scarlet, Sky, and Luna. (There may be more, but these are the most-known ones.) _________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Conflict